


The Firewhiskey Interrogation

by TheLonelyPoet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Birthday Party, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Friends to Lovers, Games, Happy Ending, James isn't as stupid as he looks, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Questions, Sirius isn't as reckless as everybody thinks, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyPoet/pseuds/TheLonelyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's James' birthday so his friends plan a night full of drinking and laughter in the Shrieking Shack as a present. But under the influence of firewhiskey some quite unexpected things happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James' Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first marauders fic. I genuinely hope you like it. There will be another chapter in which Remus and Sirius have a serious conervsation (pun intended) and get a lot closer, if you know what I mean ;)
> 
> Please leave notes, wishes, annotations, critical comments, love letters, etc. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> ThePoet

It should become a crazy night. As a birthday present for James, the now finally sixteen year old boy, Sirius had managed to get his hands on three bottles of firewhiskey and countless butterbeers, due to some rigorous and utterly shameless flirting with Madame Rosmerta.  He had stacked his prey in the Shrieking Shack that had been tidied up and filled with blankets and pillows by Peter to make the big wooden room more suitable for their purpose. Meanwhile Remus had convinced the House Elves in the kitchen to bake a massive chocolate birthday cake for his friend. Later they had captured and blindfolded James in the Common Room and led him right into a fun Friday night.

By now they were all full of delicious cake and pretty smashed from all the alcoholic beverages as they sat in a circle on the floor around the fire in a jar that James had summoned earlier. Remus was only slightly tipsy, though. He lost control over his body once a month, so his interests in letting himself go through alcohol was pretty limited.

 

“Let’s play a game,” James proposed and clapped Peter on the back who involuntarily spat out a bit of the butterbeer he had just sipped.

“Game? What game?” he choked out.

“I ask a question and you all have to answer it. Seriously. You have to. And honestly, too! And then someone else can ask something,” he waved his hand dismissively.

“Sounds okay,” Sirius slurred,”but the one who asks the question has to answer it as well!”

“Shoot,” Peter said.

Remus had the bad feeling that this was not going to end well. But his friends seemed to like the idea and if James and Sirius liked something they wouldn’t let go on it, so he sighed, nodded, and expected the worst.

“Okay,” James said,” Have you ever kissed someone?”

“Yes,” the all said.

“Prongs, this game was your idea and now you’re asking boring questions?” Sirius complained. “Have you ever had a girlfriend?” He stretched out on the floor and lay his head in Remus’ lap, making the skinny boy jump.

“Yes,” James said, rolling his eyes, “Heathersage. You know that anyway, and you complain about my question being boring.”

“Once,” Peter said and blushed slightly. James ruffled his hair.

“Do tell, Pete!”

“She is a muggle, her name is Meghan. We hung around a lot last summer when I was at home. She was really pretty, blonde and all, but it didn’t really work out. I figure it’s a bit difficult with muggles because you can’t really tell them anything about yourself and stuff…”. He stared into nothingness, obviously lost in memories. Sirius and James looked at Remus.

“No,” he said.

“No?” James asked.

“No,” he echoed _. No I’ve never had a girlfriend and that’s because I am really not into girls. I prefer boys, boys with long dark hair and eyes that change colour with the seasons that live in my dormitory_. He shook his head. This really had to stop.

“Well, we don’t have to ask you, Sirius, no doubt,” James said. “So who’s the person you hate the most?”

“Voldemort,” Peter almost whispered, his eyes widening.

“The wolf,” Remus said quietly and dared to look down to Sirius’ face. He stared right back at him and it was so intense that Remus thought he couldn’t stand it. But he refused to look away.

Sirius broke the gaze and closed his eyes. He wondered if Remus had meant the werewolf that ha d bitten him or the wolf inside of him. Probably both.  What a damn stupid question to ask in the first place. Weren’t they here to have fun?

“Oi,” James threw a pillow at Sirius.

“Wanker,” Sirius exclaimed as he settled down again,” My father.”

Two words that hit something deep inside Remus. Sirius was always loud, cheering and happy, almost ecstatic, but Remus knew a façade when he saw one. And he felt oddly proud that Sirius sometimes, in the quiet moments, let his guard down when he was with him.

 

“Who’s your favourite professor?” Peter interrupted his thoughts.

“McGonagall,” James said and chuckled.

“Really?,” Peter asked in surprise, “She gives you detention every other week.”

“Only when I deserve it,” James laughed, “Also she is completely mad about Quidditch.”

“Flitwick,” Remus answered.

“He loves you, too,” Sirius said with a grin. “I’d say Slughorn. He is pretty relaxed for a teacher.”

“I like Sprout. She isn’t strict at all and she makes Herbology interesting,” Peter said.

“Boring,” James exclaimed, “ If you had to shag someone who is in this room right now, who would it be?”

They all blushed furiously.

“I’m not going to answer that!” Peter said indignantly.

“Yeah but you all have to,” James said  grinning like mad.

Remus closed his eyes. This was what he had dreaded. He avoided Sirius’ face and stared into the fire. What to do now?

“You then, I suppose,” Peter said to James.

James smiled and pretended to swoon “Oh Pete,” he said dramatically. Peter’s head looked like a ripe tomato as he babbled,” Not that I would. Ever. But you asked this stupid ass question and-“

“Remus,” Sirius interrupted him. Why lie to anyone? The firewhiskey made him feel warm and content as he looked up to meet his friends eyes.

It was suddenly quiet and Remus who had twitched involuntarily looked at Sirius, the fire throwing shadows at his face. Had he just said that? Remus felt a weird flutter in his chest. No, he told himself, this means nothing. He would favour you over Prongs and Pete, that’s all. Nothing special.

“Really, James, this is ridiculous,” he said at least, “I mean why would you even ask that kind of question? Is your only goal in life to humiliate everyone around you or are you just-“

“Answer the question,” James said with an evil glisten in his eyes.

Remus breathed in deeply. “Sirius,” he said quietly.

Sirius felt Remus’ resistance, his irregular breathing pattern, the vibration of his sigh as he lay close to his belly. Why was it such a big deal to say that? Was it a big deal? It could be, if…damn Prongs and his idiotic game.

“What about you then, asshole?” Sirius addressed James.

“Myself, obviously!” James said and they all protested.

“That’s not fair.”

“You’re such a dickhead, Prongs, I swear.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t pick yourself, you just assumed,” James mused and gave a mad laugh.“But well, let’s change the subject. What do you fear most?”

“Harming someone,” Remus said gravely and shifted uncomfortably. Sirius’ head slid down his upper thigh. His eyes were closed again, but Remus could see he was listening carefully.

“Sorry Moony,” James said, giving Remus an apologetic look.

“It’s fine,” Remus assured him.

“Death,” Peter squeaked, “I definitely fear death the most.”

“I- Loneliness,” Sirius murmured. He kept his eyes firmly shut and tried not to think about all the hours he had spent locked up in his room without supper, all the words of disappointed hatred and all the tears that he hadn’t meant to fall from his cheeks in the pitch darkness of his midnight room.

Remus saw the sorrowful crinkles by his eyes wanted to hug him. This urge was so strong in moments like this, were he wasn’t the all grown up and strong Sirius Black, where he was just  boy with a damaged soul and a fearful future that wished for love and normality. _What if only broken people can save broken people?_ Maybe that’s why he felt a deeper connection to Sirius then to his other friends. Mutual understanding.

 

 “Who do you think hexed our pants last week?” Peter asked, sensing the discomfort of some of his friends.

“The Prewetts,” they all answered absently.

“This is boring,” James declared. “I don’t want to play anymore.” He lay back on the blanket he had sat on and within seconds he was fast asleep.

“Well then, sleep well lads,” Peter said and threw a blanket over James’ softly snoring body and another one over himself as he had crawled onto the small wooden bed next to the door.


	2. Late Night Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clue is in the title ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this story pretty much planned out, therefore I am able to post yet another chapter.  
> I really hope you enjoy it. Please let me know!
> 
> ThePoet

Sirius slowly got up, grabbed a blanket and walked over to the corner to sit down again. He found strange comfort in sitting in corners. Always had. When his father had beaten him for not acting like a real Black he had curled himself up in the corner of his room next to the window, determined not to cry, and determined not to give in to the stupid beliefs and rules of his family. He had sat there for hours and hours watching the light fade on the other side of the glass, wondering how it would be to have an actual family.

 

“Aren’t you tired?” a cautious voice asked. Remus had brought the jar with the fire over and sat down, his back against the wall and their thighs slightly touching.

“Nah,” Sirius replied, banning black thoughts from his mind and flashing Remus an assuring grin. He looked at his friend. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks softly tinted by butterbeer. “What about you?”

“Not really…”

They sat in silence for a while.

“You looked sad earlier,” Remus said quietly.

Sirius gave him a weak smile. “Thanks for noticing.” People always thought he was madly obsessed with James and that they ruled the world together. But no one realised the quiet moments, the sweat soaked horrifying nights, the days he needed advice or an honest opinion he spent with Remus. This seemingly unremarkable boy was so much more, so important and sometimes it made Sirius feel ungrateful that no one seemed to know. Why couldn’t other people see what he saw when he looked at him?

“Do you want to talk about it?” Remus asked and Sirius needed a moment to understand what he meant.

“Not really…I mean it’s nothing new, isn’t it?” he shifted, and then decided to change the subject as he felt Remus watching him with worried eyes. “You didn’t ask a question earlier.”

“Oh, yeah…well it was James’ idea anyway and he seemed a lot more eager so…it doesn’t matter.”  Remus had lived a life where he hoped that no one would notice him. Even after five mental, wonderful years at Hogwarts he was still occasionally surprised people actually realised he was there and considered him important. Especially when it came to Sirius Black. This was just one more point that proved how quickly everyone tended to misjudge his friend as a self-centred, arrogant, spoiled brat, when he was really an empathic and caring character. _They don’t know him like I do._

 

“You could ask a question now,” Sirius suggested, “I mean the others are asleep, but…” he shrugged,” I’m still here.”

Yes, yes you are Remus thought. _Thank you_.

“So c’mon, fire away,” he grinned.

Without really considering the consequences Remus asked, “Have you ever been in love?”

Sirius froze. He hadn’t expected this. His heart stumbled over the six quiet words that had possibly more power than any curse he could come up with. He could lie. He could deny. But this was Remus, the guy with the oversized jumpers that carried a book and a good word about everyone wherever he went. Forcing himself to breathe normally he nodded. “Yes,” he said and prayed his voice didn’t quiver, “Once.”

“Oh,” Remus said. He didn’t know what he had expected. Sirius had had girlfriends. He didn’t even know why he asked this question. It felt like something in his stomach fell and fell down an infinite tunnel. He slipped on his mask. He could do this. He hid things from people since he was five. “Maddie?”

Sirius couldn’t stop himself from snorting. How could he not know by now? On the other side of the room Peter grumbled in this sleep. “McKinnon? God, no. Okay, she fancied me, but she is as interesting as one of Binns’ lectures. We have nothing in common at all.”

Remus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. So this was just a show, he thought. He wasn’t into her at all. “Who then,” Remus asked, barely restraining the urgency in his voice. He wanted to get over with it. His mask began to crumble. _This is what he does to me._

 

Sirius looked at his blanket covered feet. “It’s my turn, Moony. So impatient,” he tutted.

Remus sighed, “Go on then.”

“What you asked,” Sirius mumbled.

Remus chuckled at that childish comment, and then he went quiet, considering his options. “I think so. Yes. Once, I suppose…”

Sirius’ heart sank for a second. He looked up to meet Remus’ eyes and then his heart began to race. What if… Was it worth a shot? This boy was worth getting detention for hexing a group of Slytherins calling him names, worth missing Quidditch and Hogsmeade weekends to keep him company, even worth days and days of research in the dusty boring library, yes, worth the effort of becoming an Animagus. This question, Sirius told himself, had been answered a long time ago.


	3. The Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a way shorter chapter and I want to apologize for that. I am pretty sure you will still like it, though! Let me know ;)
> 
> x ThePoet

Remus’ jaw twitched. Is throat felt a bit too tight for talking. He gulped. “So who is it you’re-“

He didn’t see Sirius move as he was busy looking at his sleeping friends, pretending he was totally cool with whatever name would fall from his best friends lips, but really he was bracing himself for a mental blow. Could he bear hearing the answer to that question? Hadn’t he suffered enough already? Why did he do that to himself? But then there were hands cupping his head that made him jump and look up, and that now slowly tilted his chin up. He was forced to look into Sirius’ eyes that were so silvery and beautiful now, more beautiful than ever as they reflected a flicker of firelight.

I could drown in this eyes, Remus thought. His best friend’s gaze was so intense Remus felt utterly exposed. Before he could really comprehend any of it Sirius pressed his lips to his. He was kissing him. Sirius was kissing him. His skin tingled and he heard himself making a desperate sound at the back of his throat. Then something inside Remus snapped. He pulled Sirius closer, buried his hands in the long dark hair and couldn’t help but groan. He had imagined this more often than James talked about Quidditch and Lilly Evans combined. He had had sleepless nights because of this urge. Remus had wanted this, longed for this for so long he was just overwhelmed.

 

Sirius’ nerve ends were on fire. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had kissed Remus and now Remus was kissing him and it was good, oh so good, better than firewhiskey, better than flying. He felt hands in his hair, holding him in place and that possessive gesture that was followed by a throaty groan was too much for Sirius. He dissolved the awkward angle by pulling Remus into his lap who gasped again and kissed him even more fiercely. Sirius captured his bottom lip with his and traced it with his tongue. He could feel Remus shiver as he opened his mouth.

 

He had gone mad. His skin tingled as he was pulled onto his best friend. Madman, best friend, boy he loved. He didn’t know what was happening. Goosebumps crawled up his arms and legs and now Sirius opened his mouth and – oh. Oh, that was what the fuzz was all about, now he finally understood. He could taste the chocolate cake and the firewhiskey and he wondered if he was about to die because nothing, nothing had ever felt this good. Being so close to another person was just incredible. And this person was Sirius Black and their tongues met now and Remus had to draw back because he was shaking and he needed air and it was just all too much.

 

“You,” Sirius said and brushed a strand of honeybrown hair out of Remus’ face that looked so wrecked, “it is you.”


	4. Potter's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very guilty for abandoning this fic for so long just to update such a short ending, but as usual, life has interfered and I just wanted some peace to finish this the way I wanted to. I hope you like it, even if it is quite short. Love ThePoet x

Remus sat back, taking a shuddering breath. "I- what? I mean that's-" He was at a loss for words. Nothing in his brain made sense. He really wasn't quite himself. "How can you not know, Remus," Sirius said, his tone a mixture of amusement and despair. _He never calls me Remus_. Before he could reply, Sirius kissed him again. Words were overrated anyway, weren't they? Remus had maybe not realised, not dared to hope, but he could feel it. He could all feel it now.

Sirius tried to pour everything into that kiss, all the stolen glances during lesons, all the fantasies about him and Moony doing exactly this,all the feelings he could never explain with words, only with actions. "I'm in love with you," he said against Remus' lips and he felt liberated and a bit sick at the same time. This words had been inside there for so long. "You don't need to say anything now. I just want you to know that you should be absolutely sure about your answer because this changes a lot of things. You're one of my best friends and if this is just the firewhiskey I don't want you to regret your words tomorrow. We can stay friends and forget about it and-" Remus put his hand on Sirius' mouth to effectively stop him from talking. "I am the responsible one, remember? And you might not have noticed but I am also the only one in the room who isn't drunk." He leaned his forehead against Sirius', needing the contact and the reassuring warmth to keep talking. "I meant you. When I said I was in love once. I feel the same way." And with the next kiss he felt light  _oh so light_ , like flying without a broom. "How do we tell the others?"

"Let's not worry about it now,ok?" Sirius said with a radiant smile. "Let's not worry about anything at all."

Remus nodded, smiling back at Sirius while he summoned the matress, pillows and blankets over to the corner. They lay there together in the darkness, listening to the soft snore of their fellow marauders. Remus' head was on his chest, Sirius could feel the calming weight of it every time he breathed and the warmth of their embrace made the blanket almost useless. They would both never forget this night, cherishing the memories in their hardest of times. But how could they know that now. Being young and rebellious and utterly in love. After minutes- maybe hours- of whispered words and soft caresses they fell asleep, entwined, exhausted and happy.

 

The first thing James saw when he opened his eyes the next morning were his two friends lying there cuddled up together and peacefully sleeping. A broad grin spread across his face. He silently got up and walked over to Wormtail's bed to poke him. He awoke with a grunt. James pointed at the corner and Peter shot him a surprised look followed by an appreciative grin. No one could deny that James Potter's plan, that had needed little more than a litte game and some firewhiskey, had worked flawlessly. 


End file.
